Elmark
Elmark Dyneskal (エリュマルク・ディンガル) is a secondary character in Zill O'll. He is limited to one appearance in the main story, but his actions within the game's backstory influence many characters. The original lore describes him as a prominent figure for the prequel's setting, yet he is only given a passing mention in its downloadable content. He is 29 years old at the start of Zill O'll. Role in Games Elmark is one of Balor's children and is Esalen's younger brother. He was spared from the massacre born from Zofor's prophecy because he did not sire any heirs nor did he raise his troops in rebellion. After seeing the fate of his siblings, Elmark chose to feign loyalty to his father to protect himself and his followers. Since he chose to remain inconspicuous, he wasn't a household name with the people. When Nemea's name was known to the public, Elmark started a secret reconnaissance with his nephew. TRINITY explains that he sent messengers to Nemea while he held the fort within Ancient. He is not portrayed as an influential figure for the invasion of the castle in the prequel, but Zill O'll states otherwise. It was because of Elmark's open defection that Nemea and his comrades were able to penetrate Ancient's defenses. Elmark and his troops fought the demonic army while Nemea's party faced Balor. His participation is implied by the prequel to have been magically manifested to fill the void of Areus's deletion from existence, yet this conflicts with Elmark's act of opening the castle gates so Nemea could rescue Zagiv. Regardless of whether he fought or not, Elmark was celebrated as a hero after Balor's fall. At Nemea's request, he reigned as the new emperor. Elmark gladly took over his nephew's duties and enjoyed his new position in power. Yet, as the glow of victory faded from him, the new emperor soon became jealous of Nemea's popularity and fame with the people. Another reason for his ire was his lust for the high priestess, Iz. Elmark wished the beautiful woman would be his, yet she only yearned for Nemea's affections. As his hatred for his nephew festered within him, Elmark's soul became corrupted by darkness. Elmark knew that he could never hope to overpower his nephew, so he plotted for his nephew's doom instead. He ordered Nemea to succeed in twelve herculean tasks mere months after his enthronement. The first was to seal the Weapon of Darkness, the Earring of Impatience. The second ordeal was to exterminate the monstrous sand worms in Bone Dragon Desert. When Rocen raised its army of thousands to attack Dyneskal, Elmark ordered Nemea to eradicate them with a mere twenty-eight horsemen. He heard rumors of fierce beasts near Ancient and told his nephew to deal with them. Much to his frustration and dismay, Nemea survived and completed each task faithfully. His efforts to ruin his nephew only bolstered his fame. Two years after his enthronement, Elmark decided to use Nemea to sway Iz to him. The emperor ordered his nephew to retrieve the Rod of Kolanold so she may use it to improve her sorcery. When this ploy failed, Elmark ordered Nemea to kidnap Iz from the kingdom's Ministry. It was a command met with contempt and controversy by Dyneskal's followers, many protesting the emperor's authority for the order. Although it was seen as a violation of human rights and religious beliefs by the populace, Nemea would not stand against the emperor's word and risk another civil war. He obeyed the command and brought Iz to Elmark. Angeerdan was vocal about his disapproval for the deed; Elmark answered his concerns with an order for the general's execution. His reaction silenced those who would voice against his rule. Pleased to have the woman beside him, Elmark promptly had her enthroned as his empress. Iz would not open her heart to him, and she was always yearning for Nemea. When her infatuation was brought to Elmark's eyes, his tolerance snapped. He ordered for her to be executed and banished Nemea. Before the hero left his home, he entrusted Beelzeva and Zagiv to observe Elmark's behavior in his absence. After Nemea obtains the Lance of Ruin, he decides to consult the oracle, Er, regarding his future. He learns from her foresight and from his generals about Elmark's descent into darkness. The player is entreated to a cutscene of Nemea returning to Ancient to visit his uncle. Once he personally confirms his uncle's condition, Nemea regretfully kills him. As Elmark's soul disappears into the darkness he created, Nemea is enthroned as the new emperor. Personality According to Nemea, Elmark was once a kind and generous man. He shared his nephew's dream to protect the people and to usher in an age of prosperity. It's unclear how much of this desire was genuine, but nothing of his former self remained by the time Zill O'll takes place. His dying breath is spent cursing Nemea's existence. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Zill O'll Sub Characters